This relates in general to a method and apparatus for the processing of disc film and more particularly to a method and apparatus for combining the processing and drying function of photographic disc film in a single unit.
In the recently developed prior art of photographic disc processing, it has been customary to have a separate unit for processing and drying. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus which combines these two functions, providing a simple, gearless mechanism, which is quieter and more efficient than those of the prior art, which does not require shafts and seals which pass through the walls of the photographic processing chamber.
These and other objects are realized in accordance with the present invention which relates to a method and apparatus for combining photographic disc processing and drying by a device in which the motor and spindle are magnetically coupled. A particular feature of the present invention is that it provides a sensing mechanism which is responsive to the decoupling of the magnetic drive system to lower the motor speed to allow recoupling.
Another salient feature of the present invention is an absorbent liner in the top of the processing chamber that functions to catch centrifugally dispersed excess processing liquid during the drying process, and does not allow such liquid to drop down on the discs being dried.
These and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent from a detailed study of the attached drawings hereinafter.